I needed to hold you
by SakuraConsoles
Summary: Based from one of the maruka prompts on Tumblr. Rin, Nagisa, Rei, Haruka and Makoto have a sleepover at Makoto's house. Eventually it's time for bed, but Haruka can't sleep. Will the others mind if he shares a bed with Makoto for the night?


"Me next! I wanna play against Haru-chan too!"

"In a minute Nagisa. Me and Haru are having a rematch."

"But Rin-chan this must be the 11th rematch. Let's just say you both win, I wanna play."

"Heh, no way. I'm better than Haru at this game and I'm gonna prove it!"

"I'm in this race too you know?"

"Yeah but Rei, you've come last in every race so you don't count."

"?!"

Rin, Nagisa, Rei, Haruka and Makoto decided to have a sleepover at the Tachibana house (and by all decided it was more Nagisa did all the planning before everybody showed up at Makoto's doorstep) . However, Makoto didn't object and neither did his family. It had been years since he had a group sleepover at his place, or even just a sleepover in general. Furthermore, it was the first one which also included Rei.

They had ordered some pizza and got it delivered to Makoto's house and have been playing video games for the rest of the evening. But it was Rin and Haruka that dominated the controllers, with the others having a couple of matches every so often. This is how the majority of the sleepover went. Whilst Nagisa was climbing over Rin, trying to grab hold of the controller, Makoto couldn't help but laugh to himself. His bedroom was scattered with pizza boxes, video games and various animal plushies. He held the dolphin plush in his left arm and hugged tightly; it was soft, it reminded him of Haruka. As soon as that thought came to mind, he glanced towards Haruka. He was so absorbed in the game, not paying attention to anything else. Not even to Nagisa, who gave up trying to pinch Rin's controller and tried to get Haru's instead. Makoto looked at the TV screen and saw Rin and Haru neck and neck in this new racing game Rin brought over. Looking back at Haru he noticed the latter had a small grin on his face. It was small but it was there and that made Makoto happy.

For the past few years Haru had been feeling down, he was not himself and that made Makoto feel like he lost part of himself too. However, things were much better now and after Haruka opened up to him after the quid festival, the two had become closer than ever. So close that the others didn't know yet about their new relationship. It wasn't a big ordeal, the two of them were spending the day at Haru's and at some point they had glanced towards each other and they just _knew_. Everything had come so naturally to them and Makoto couldn't help but allow a small blush to spread to his cheeks. At least he was sat at the back so the others couldn't see, they were distracted with the game anyway.

Now that he thought about it, he really needs to talk to Haruka soon. When the two of them have sleepovers, they have gotten used to sleeping in the same bed. That wasn't really a problem when it was just the two of them, but with Nagisa, Rei and Rin here too, they wouldn't be able to without getting asked about it.

"Here Nagisa, you play for a bit."

"Yay, thanks Haru-chan." Nagisa beemed and hopped off the bed to sit where Haruka had been sitting. The two had swapped places, with Haru sitting particularly close to Makoto.

"Right, I'm just gonna use the bathroom, Nagisa you can play against Rei for a bit. Perhaps Rei can actually win against somebody this time." He flashed a teasing grin in Rei's direction, who merely laughed and turned his head back to the screen.

"I'm starting to get the hang of this game so prepare yourself Nagisa-kun." And after three red lights followed by one green light, they were off.

Once the race began, Haruka casually trace his hand over Makoto's before locking their fingers together.

"Haru, I need to ask you something." Makoto whispered quietly so Nagisa and Rei didn't hear their conversation.

"Sure, what is it?" Haru replied whilst using his free hand to gently stroke the dolphin plush's head.

"Is it okay if you sleep on on of the futon tonight? I know we usually sleep in my bed but since they don't know about us yet, I'd rather we told them together rather than finding out like this. I'm sorry for asking such a thing, but do you think that would be okay?"

Hiding the disappointment on his face, Haru nodded at his boyfriend. If that's what Makoto wanted then it's fine. Just then, Rin had come back into the room and Makoto and Haru just happened to have so innocently not been holding hands, rather Makoto had held the dolphin plushie in both arms and Haru reached for one of the penguin plushes with a butterfly sewn on its head.

"I'm back, come on Haru get ready for another round of...Rei I thought you said you were getting the hang of it?" He said, looking at the TV to find Rei driving into several traffic cones before crashing.

XXX

It was 1:30 AM before the boys decided to head to sleep. Makoto had managed to lay out 4 futon on his bedroom floor. He had to admit, he was impressed that they were able to find space so they could all sleep in the same toom. Makoto's mother had suggested Ran and Ren share the same room as their parents but Makoto declined. Sleepovers were more fun when everyone was sleeping in the same room together.

Everyone had managed to fall asleep within the first 20 minutes. Everyone except for Haruka. He kept tossing and turning in the futon but it wasn't comfortable at all. Looking up at the dark ceiling, he knew why he couldn't sleep. He was used to hugging Makoto in the same bed and despite the lack of room on the floor, it still felt empty. He could just make out the outline of the Orca plush that Nagisa had clung onto in his sleep. Haruka leaned over and gently removed the plush from his grip after muttering a quiet "Sorry Nagisa." He held the Orca plushie close to his chest and thought of Makoto. _Maybe this will me sleep,_ he thought. But after a solid half and hour, he realised it wasn't going to help.

Pushing the plushie off to one side, Haruka gently lifted himself up and crawled into his boyfriend's bed. The Orca plush would not suffice. He needed to be able to hug Makoto. Only then would he feel at peace and be able to get to sleep. Haruka pulled the cover over himself and Makoto and wrapped his arms around the taller ones waist.

He knew what awaited him first thing in the morning. Rei would probably wake up first, he might not say anything, but Nagisa or Rin surely will. Makoto would probably get really embarrassed, but he'll deal with all of that in the morning. _Sorry Makoto, I know you asked me to sleep on the floor, but I needed to be able to hold you._ And almost in a instant, Haruka felt himself drift off to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
